Better Days
by Sadistic One
Summary: Better days? How Ironic. A one sided love story of Naruto and Hinata. M for sexual situations and language.


Better Days

*Sniff, sniff* "Do you smell that? Sounds like another FANFICTION!"

 **Better days? How ironic.**

 **WARNING: GRAMMATICAL AND SPELLING ERRORS (HINATA STALKER MODE)**

 **DEATH AND SEXUAL SITUATIONS.**

 **ENJOY.**

"How did you find me?" Naruto asked her.

She stared at his deep blue eyes, a tint of blush adorn her face. She lowered her head and whispered, "I wanted to do one last thing for you before I leave you alone…for good."

Naruto raised his eyebrow and sighed. "Hinata, it's over. There's nothing left between us." He said with a hint of anger in his voice. "That means stop calling me, sending me long emails, just stop it!" he nearly shouted at the girl.

Hinata stood there, her head still lowered. "But… I just wanted... one last favor." She said now staring him in his eyes.

Naruto leaned against the door and stared down at the girl. "And then you will leave me alone?" he asked.

She nodded. "I'll leave you alone for good. I promise." She said smiling brightly. "Can I come in?" she asked.

Naruto let out one last sigh before stepping aside to let her in. After she was in he closed the door behind him, his arm crossed. "Now what is the favor?"

He noticed that her hair was in a high ponytail and she was wearing a tannish trench coat. Hinata stared him in the eye.

"Breakup sex?" she whispered.

Naruto eyes went wide as he heard that. "You want break-up sex? No makeup sex right?" he asked.

Hinata nodded. "I just want you… One. Last. Time." She said staring hungrily at him. She slid her trench coat off her curvy body to reveal nothing underneath. Naruto eyed the girl up and down. A smirk dawn his face. "Sure. Why not?"

She smiled. "I also want to try something new… a little kinky." She spoke.

Naruto led her to his bedroom then turned to face her. "You were always the one willing to try something kinky. Sure, what do you have in mind?"

Hinata pushed him on the bed. She walked to his dresser and took a set of handcuff from the draw. She turned to face Naruto as she swung the handcuffs seductively. "Hmm?" she licked her lips.

Naruto thought about it for a moment before grinning. He got off the bed and took off all his clothes. He grabbed Hinata and pushed her towards the bed, but she quickly stopped him. "You're the one that's going to be in cuffs."

"Hn?" he said.

"Please, Naruto-kun, you said yes to my favor." She pleaded.

Naruto ran his hand through his golden locks. "Fine." He said as he laid on the bed.

Hinata nearly yelp for joy as she handcuffed Naruto to the bed post. "Oops, nearly forgot." She said walking out of the room.

Several minutes later she came back into the room with some rope.

"What's the rope for?" he questioned.

"So I can tie your legs. It's going to be a long night." She said grinning.

Naruto tilted his head to the side, but shrugged it off. "Okay."

After Hinata had tied his legs to the bedpost she climbed on top of him and began to kiss his neck. This made Naruto's penis jumped.

"Hinata." He moaned.

She continued to leave a trail of kisses until she was down there. "Oh, Naruto. You're so big." She said as she licked the tip of his penis.

Naruto jumped for joy as he felt his penis being engulf by something warm and wet. He tried to move, but the handcuffs were constraining him. "Hinata, don't tease me like that!" he managed to breath out.

She ignored his pleas and continued to suck his penis, swirling her tongue around it and shoving every bit of it down her throat.

"So, Naruto-kun." She said as she massage his penis.

"Y-yes?" he stuttered.

"So who's this…" she said, but stopped as he licked the tip. "Ino, person, that you're seeing." She said staring him in his eyes.

He stared back at her. "Um… how did you k-

She squeezed his penis.

"OUCH!" He shrieked.

"Oops, sorry." She said licking her bottom lip.

Naruto wiggled his hand, but no use.

"Hinata, you need to be careful. That's a sensitive guy down there." He said. "Geesh! What happened to you? You use to be good at this?"

Hinata narrowed her eye. "If I use to be so good at this, why did you dump me!" she shouted at him as she held his penis tightly.

Naruto tried to push her off of him, but there was no luck. He yelp.

Hinata smiled as she let go of him. "I'm sorry, baby." She said as she slid her way up to him. She kissed him on the nose. "My Naruto-kun." She smiled.

"Hinata, I think it's time for you to leave." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Hinata eyes narrowed. "Why?" she pouted. "So you can see Ino… who lives on 23rd Maple Street, the one that drives that nice 2014 Honda Civic, the one that goes to Konoha University for Botany?"

"Hinata! Get the fuck out!" Naruto said trying to wiggle his self-free.

"But you said you would do me a favor!" she shouted at him. Naruto stared at her.

"Do you love me Naruto-kun?" she asked. "Because I love you… a lot." She said rubbing his chest. She went to kiss him, but he had spat on her.

"Now get the fuck out of here and leave me alone." He said coldly.

Hinata wipe the saliva off and smiled. "Fine." She said walking out of the room.

Naruto sighed relief. "Crazy bitch." He mumbled. "Now how the hell do I get out of this?" he questioned himself.

"So you thought you could have left me for some other bitch!" Hinata said walking into the room with a kitchen knife in her hand.

Naruto stared at her wide eye. "Hinata, what are you doing…?"

"IT'S HINATA-CHAN, HINA-CHAN! YOUR HINA-CHAN" she snapped.

She stormed over to him and laid besides him. Naruto was in panic mode. Hinata wiped the cold blade against his cheeks and he shuddered. "Now Hinata..

"Hina-chan" she corrected him.

"Hina-chan, baby, untie me and I'll make this all better. I'll even break up with the bimbo Ino-chan for you." He said smiling nervously.

Hinata stared at him. "Kiss me…" she said as she continued to stare him in the eyes.

"Okay…"

The two leaned in and-

"AHH!" Naruto screamed in pain as he felt a sharp blade cut through his stomach.

"THAT KISS WASN'T SINCERCE!" She screamed at him, tears gathering in her eyes. "You don't love me anymore." She choked.

Naruto stared at her confused. "The kiss was sincere." He said in pain.

"No, no it isn't. Your kisses… the way you look at me… the way you talk to me… it isn't the same anymore." She said wiping the tears from her eyes.

She climbed on top of him, digging her knees into his knife wound causing Naruto to yelp in pain.

"I bet you don't love Ino too!" she hissed. "You're probably using her, you fucking whore!" she spat. "But I love you… I'll do anything for you… but you don't want me." She told herself.

"Hinata….

"It's Hina-chan!" she growled.

The two stare at each other. "Hina-chan, think about me… about us and what could be. Remember that child you wanted… we can still try again…" Naruto said.

Hinata lowered her head. "Is that why you left me... Because we couldn't have any children?"

"NO!" Naruto shouted. "I still love you… always will."

"What about Ino?" she whispered.

"Screw Ino… just us." He said sweating.

Hinata looked at him. "But suppose you break up with me again and move to the other person, o suppose I die… and you date somebody else… I can't have that Naruto-kun." She smiling at him.

"Hinata… please.

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ears, "If I can't have you, nobody will."

Naruto eyes opened wide as he screamed for help, kicking and trashing in the bed. Naruto eyes watered. "HINATA!"

"WHAT!" she shouted back at him.

"We'll have better days." He said giving her a nervous smile.

Hinata stared at the bloody knife blade and smiled as she seen her reflection. "You're right Naruto, I'll have better days."

Hinata's smile widened as she lifted the blade to Naruto's chest.

"Hin…

 **WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! I KNOW RIGHT!**

 **-How is it that I can write a bunch of different stories and never continue them?**

 **O_O**

 **I have no idea. I get so lazy, like honestly!**

 **But I've decided to try something new. O_O**


End file.
